Cult of the Bloodied Squall
The Cult of the Bloodied Squall is a religion unique to the coastal plains of the Emberlight. It is a grim religion predicated on the idea that at some point the sea will rise up to destroy the world. Its followers believe that life originated in the sea and it is also the place where life ends. Its priests are known as Squallshapers, arcanists that bend the shape of water and currents using magic. While Squallshapers are not always priests of the Bloodied Squall, in the city of Dawnbreaker Anchorage they serve as its religious clergy. Worshipers of this faith place their beliefs into a multifaceted god known as Drakos. They believe in the many forms of the same deity and believe that all people must at times be the many different facets of its divinity. There are speculations that this deity exists under the waves as a giant sea leviathan. At times, followers of the Bloodied Squall will make a sacrifice to the sea, previously it could have been in the form of captured warriors. This practice has been prohibited in recent years, however. Rituals of the Bloodied Squall are few and far between. While Dawnbreaker Anchorage sits upon the mainland of the Emberlight, members of the Bloodied Squall seem to be immune to the Curse of the Fade, a magical corruption that impacts the lives of all those who live within the Emberlight. When a follower of the faith dies, its body is taken out to sea where rocks and coral are tied about it and the body if flung into the waves. This physical action removes the body from the reaches of the Fade, and that prevents the corruption of the spirit. The Current High Kraken, the religious leader of the Bloodied Squall, is Lord Leoc Blacksquall, lord of Dawnbreaker Anchorage. Aspects of Drakos: The Kraken, Concept of Destruction: The Kraken is the face of the ultimate pinnacle of faith, the destruction of all life by the sea. While some might find this to be a grim principle of worship, followers of the cult do not find fear in the coming destruction of the world. They believe that life began in the sea and the rise of the Kraken is only to take those of the world back to it. The Shoal, Concept of Unity: The Shoal is a stark contrast from the grave descriptions of the Kraken. It represents unity, togetherness, and hope. Followers of the faith recognize that what impacts one part of their people impacts them all, and in their unity they find strength. The Leviathan, Concept of Purpose: The Leviathan is the ultimate form of life found within the sea. Followers of the Bloodied Squall recognize the great beast as the ultimate ascendent form of being and they strive to achieve equal greatness. The Levithan is deadly, poised, and powerful. They believe that they must exhibit these characteristics in order to make a better purpose of their lives. Category:Culture